Neo Vegetesei
by Rudd
Summary: Picking up after the Majin Buu saga but before GT Earths Sayians get a suprise when they find out that they are no longer the only Sayians alive...


I do not own the rights to any of these characters nor do I claim to. Anything worth noting in terms of sex or violence will be noted should it arise. So lets go with PG to be safe.

**Neo Vegetesei**

As Trunks was catching his breath, Vegeta was barley beginning to warm up.

"The boy has become so strong in such a short amount of time, it wont be long until he catches up with me" thought Vegeta.

And it was true too. Every day since the battle with Buu, Vegeta had been pushing both himself and his son to their limits and beyond. Due to the events of the Majin Buu saga, Vegeta had become determined to make sure that the humiliation he had felt at the hands of Buu never happened again. Even if he himself had reached the limit of his potential, he would make sure that Trunks would carry his legacy with honor.

"H.. gasp... how much longer Dad?" Trunks asked

"Until you get it right Trunks!" growled Vegeta. "Now, try again!"

"But Dad!"

"But nothing! And this time, don't hold back"

It had been three weeks since Trunks had started to work on a new move. Three long, tiring weeks. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to perfect it. But he never expected it to be easy, after all it was his fathers finishing move that he had debuted against Cell all those years ago. The Big Bang Attack.

Trunks may have been a baby during the Cell fight, but he was no stranger to the battlefield. As a child, he too battled the might of the strongest, toughest opponent the world had ever known, Majin Buu. And together, with Goten in their fused form, even they reached a height of power that eluded Vegeta for all these years. Super Sayian Three. And while it was obvious that that was what Vegeta had been training for since, Trunks was still struggling reaching Super Sayian Two. For the past five years he had been trying to reach this level. He had already reached the level of ascended Sayian. Hell, he had done that two years ago. What was he missing? How much longer would he have to train? But like his father, and his father before him, quitting was not an option. His father had been trying to flat out force him to ascend, much as he had, in the Hyperbolic time chamber. It had been hard enough the first time; could he really reach the next level?

"Ok Dad, here it goes..." Trunks said as he began to power up.

"How many times have I told you, address me with respect boy! Call me father!"

Without responding, Trunks launched his attack with all his might.

"**Big Baanngg Attackkkk**!!!"

The very air itself seemed to sear all around the young man. At only fifteen, he truly was a sight to behold. The energy all around him crackled and hissed. A terrible sound filled the air as for the first time, Trunks got it right.

"Dad-...Father, move!!!" Trunks screamed.

But it was too late; nothing could be heard over the roar of the attack. But Vegeta had no intention of moving, even if he had heard the boy. After all, what could this boy do to hurt him? Although, as much as he hated to admit it, he was impressed with the boy. This attack had taken him months to develop in the chamber. And yet Trunks had done it in mere weeks.

"Let's show the boy how much further he has to go" thought Vegeta as he chuckled to himself.

Easily he caught the attack, and just as easily, hurled it with force to spare in the direction of Trunks. Concerned only with the safety of his father, the returned attack caught Trunks completely by surprise. Even moving at speeds that cannot even be compared to those who are normal; the attack still glanced off his shoulder and into the reinforced wall behind him. But as the duo were about to discover, it wasn't reinforced enough. Bleeding slightly and gasping for breath, Trunks only had one thing to say.

"Oh man, moms not gonna be happy about this..."

Chapter Two

Trunks and Vegeta weren't the only ones who had been training. With Goku gone training Uub, the role of man of the house had been handed down to Gohan. But it didn't bother him, not like last time when the responsibility had been placed on his shoulders at such an early age. When he, and the rest of the world lost his father in the Cell Games. So what if he had to go all the way up to the lookout to see his dad, at least then he got to see Dende and Mr. Popo also.

He wasn't sure if there was a level for him to try to reach anymore. After he had ascended into what the Elder Kai had called his Ultimate form, was there really anything left to train for? So it wasn't for his sake that Gohan trained, but for the sake of his little brother, Goten. At only one year behind Trunks, it would seem that he had a lot to train for. It would seem.

Goten, at the age of fourteen, had discovered the power of the opposite sex. Needless to say, training was not what he had on his mind today. Because tonight, he would travel down off of Mt. Paoz and into the city. His first date! He was so excited! And apparently, distracted as well. He never saw the Masenko attack that struck him and had already carried him half a mile from his home. Struggling to catch his breath, Goten went Super Sayian. All things considered, it was unnecessary; the attack wasn't intended to kill. But he hated being made a fool of. It seemed like being the youngest, when compared to both Gohan and Trunks; it had been happening his whole life. And he was growing tired of it.

Handling the attack easily in his current form, Goten returned to his waiting brother.

"What was that Gohan!!!" screamed Goten. "Are you trying to kill me so I can't go out tonight?!?"

"I'm sorry Goten, I thought you were ready" Gohan apologized.

"Did I look ready?!?" he continued to yell.

"Gosh Goten, I said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do?" Replied Gohan, who was still puzzled.

"Forget it" Goten mumbled as he made his way to the house.

Inside his mother Chi-Chi had already begun cooking dinner. The house looked much the same it had during Gohan's childhood. Sure, there was the exception of the room they added, and the kitchen, and living room were also enlarged to help accommodate the growing family. But to Gohan, it was and always would be home.

"What was all that racket I heard outside Gohan? asked Chi-Chi.

"It's nothing Mom, just Goten blowing off some steam"

"Poor boy is probably just nervous son." "Although not half as nervous as I am about letting him go on his first date. I swear if that boy couldn't fly, he wouldn't be dating until he was sixteen!" said Chi-Chi.

"But Mom, I could fly at his age, and you didn't let me date until I met Videl!" exclaimed Gohan.

Without even worrying about responding to her sons claims, she asks

"And how is Videl Gohan? Have you bought her a ring yet?"

"Mom! How many times are you going to ask me that? Between you, Hercule, and Videl, how am I supposed to think about anything else! I already told you I plan to ask Videl the day we graduate. So please mom, stop asking already, graduation isn't for another two years!"

As Goten makes his way down the stairs, Chi-Chi was forced to stop her badgering of her oldest son. For in an instant, she knew. She knew that both of her boys had finally grown up. Choking back tears, she still manages to put on a stern face.

"Goten, I want you back here by ten sharp mister!"

"But Mom, dinner doesn't start until eight!" exclaimed Goten painfully.

"I've never known you to take your time eating! she yelled. "Much less two hours!" "And to make matters worse, you haven't even told me her name yet! "Out with it mister, who is this city girl trying to take my baby away from me!?!

"First of all Mom, she's not a city girl." said Goten "She's from the other side of the mountain, we go to the same high school." "And I tell you what; I'll make you a deal mom." "Let me stay out until ten thirty, and I'll tell you her name!"

"AWWW come on Mom, give Goten a break, it is his first date after all." Gohan said helpfully.

And it seemed to do the trick. Standing there looking at her two boys, she couldn't help but feel nothing but pride. These two young men of hers, children really, had saved the world several times over. Sacrificing time, energy, sweat, tears and blood. Never once had they asked for anything in return. And yet here they are heroes, saviors. But at the same time, so normal. One worried about college, the other his first date. Oh how she wished Goku was here to see how well their sons were doing.

"Ok Goten" Chi-Chi said. "But at least tell me her name, please?

"Her names Anna Mom."

"Thank you Goten. I suppose it's alright if you stay out a little while longer, but don't tell your father, he gets away with enough as it is already!"

But her words were lost to the wind as Goten took off into the fading light for what would hopefully be the best night of his young life.

Chapter Three

Unmoving, except for his cape, Piccolo stood alone. The sounds of battle barley muffled by the ageless stone that made up the Lookout. But the sound of battle was not a new thing at the Lookout. For the past several years, Goku and Uub had been in fierce training. Only stopping for the occasional holiday, and in rare instances, an injury, their training had become more about competition than training. But their time off was always put to good use. Goku would use it to visit his family, while Uub would fall under the tutelage of Piccolo.

"A strong body is not enough to win Uub" the words echoed in Piccolos head. "You must train your thoughts as well." "Being calm and smart in a battle is often more important than strength."

The last of the words made Piccolo wince. Even after all this time, he still had not grown accustomed to "his place" as Vegeta had called it. Brains were important in a fight, its how they beat Buu. But he still wasn't comfortable with the fact that his power could no longer compare to some. True, it was a select few to be sure. But that is of little comfort to one such as him. It didn't seem like all that long ago that he had merged with Kami to become the strongest in the universe. Stronger than Cell even. But those times were gone now. But he was far from useless. Between Uub, Dende, and of course keeping watch over Gohan, he kept busy. Gohan, the thought of the boy still brings a smile to his face, even after all this time. If not for that one child Piccolo wondered, where would he be today?

"Hey Piccolo, earth to Piccolo!" Goku chirped enthusiastically, cutting his train of thought short, "Got anything to eat?"

Prepared to let Goku know just how he felt about being interrupted, Piccolo turned to face Goku. Yet when their gaze met, all he could think of was Gohan. Reeling in his anger, Piccolo smiles and says,

"Sure Goku lets go find Mr. Popo and see if he can't find something for you."

"Gee thanks Piccolo!" said Goku. "Say, what were you doing out here all by yourself? "You didn't seem to be meditating, is everything all right? asked Goku.

"Everything's fine Goku; say, when was the last time you saw your son"?

While Goku and the others took in a well deserved break, Goten was just returning from school and with good news no less. Though not in the same grade or class as Trunks, they still went to the same high school. And even though their schedules didn't allow for much free time with each other, it was worth Trunks being late for class to deliver the message to Goten.

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" yelled Goten as he walked into the still quiet house. "And I've got great news!"

"Up here sweetie" called Chi-Chi from upstairs.

As he took the first step up the flight of stairs it creaked like it always did. And like always, whenever he noticed it he smiled. The step had been fine until the day he had taken his first step. The second one however, was less successful, and he came crashing down head first into the step. But like his mother always reminded him, his head was just as hard as his fathers. It was probably having it said that he had something in common with his father that made him smile. He missed him so much. And it was these feelings which quickened his path to deliver the good news.

"Guess what Mom!" he exclaimed upon entering the bedroom where she was straightening up.

"Goten, what's gotten into you today"? she asked noticing the elation in his voice.

"Trunks stuck around in between classes to tell me something." he said.

"Well out with it mister, what's so important? she asked.

"Bulma decided to have the cookout early this year!" he told her, barley containing the excitement in his voice.

Every year Bulma had a cookout. It was more like a family reunion. In more ways than one. Not only did she make sure all of the Z fighters were there, but it was also one of the few times Goku would stop training and come home. All of their friends would be there: Tein, Krillin with 18 and Marron, Yamcha and Puar, Master Roshi, Dende, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Uub, Goku, and of course Trunks Vegeta and Bra. Even Hercule and Videl had been coming for the past few years.

"OH Goten, you mean your fathers coming home?" asked Chi-Chi, her voice brimming with hope.

If that was the case there was much to be done. Mainly cooking. Bulma was nice enough to open her home to all of their friends; she shouldn't have to feed Goku on top of all that.

Chapter Four

In less than a week it was already time for the cookout. And everyone was there. To the surprise of everyone however, this time Goku was not late. Although as Chi-Chi mentioned, no one should be surprised about Goku being on time for food. Gohan and Videl were on the balcony, trying to avoid the prying eyes and threatening stares from Hercule. Master Roshi had set himself up in front of the big screen, cackling and swooning over the models who paraded around in next to nothing in eighty four inches of high definition glory. Of course it didn't take long for a fight over the remote control to break out. With Bulma of course, being the winner. Trunks, Goten, and Oolong were the only ones disappointed about Master Roshi's defeat though. They had no problem with the old mans taste in programming.

Goku, of course was eating the food prepared for him by both Chi-Chi and Bulma. Causing pretty much the whole room to watch in disgust. No matter how much time passes, none were able to quite adjust to how much he could put away. Vegeta, stood in the corner, back turned to the much taller Piccolo. Though they did not face each other, they still took part in conversation. One of battle strategy, victories, and of course power levels. Yamcha and Tien and Chatsiou caught up on old times. They were soon joined by Master Roshi, who had slunk away from the television in defeat. Krillin, 18 and Marron had gathered not far from Goku, far enough however, to stay out of range from the constant flecks of food that would fly about from his hasty eating. It was good for the old friends to catch up. Life had brought them so far in their travels. Which is precisely what they discussed in between mouthfuls. Yamcha discussed his time in pro league baseball with Tien and Choutsu. Filling them in on all the perks, from pretty ladies to fast cars. While they in turn discussed their new training methods. Both conversations ruined by Roshi demanding that Yamcha hook him up with a pretty girl. Trunks and Goten, no longer distracted by the television and the lovely images it had portrayed only minutes earlier, wasted no time in falling into their usual discussion. Which one was stronger? Though it would seem the obvious answer of Trunks, Goten was not backing down. But this wasn't unusual in any way. When left together for more than ten minutes, the conversation always seemed to lead there.

But it was more than just the boys looking for a good fight. The gatherings that Bulma held once a year were more than just family and food. It was about friendly competition. After all, it was competition, friendly or not that had brought many of them together in the first place. With that being how it is, it wasn't long before the group made their way to Capsule Corps. training facilities. The room had been reinforced and equipped with seating. And already the damage done by Trunks and Vegeta had been not just repaired, but the entire structure improved as well. It wasn't a tournament; there were no prizes, no brackets. It was merely, for them, time to play. You either fought or watched. Most of the time no injuries would be received or given. Just as normal people would play sports, or cards, this to them was a game. Trunks and Goten were the first to start.

"Ok Goten, get ready" yelled Trunks from the center of the arena sized room. "It's time for me to show you just how far I've gotten since the last time we fought."

"I'm ready when you are Trunks, but I have to warn you, I've learned some new tricks as well" said Goten.

And it was not false bravado either. While Vegeta had been trying to force Trunks and his ascension, Gohan had been training Goten much the same way as their father had trained him. To put it bluntly, no one was prepared for what was to happen next. Tired of being the baby, tired of living in everyone else's shadow, Goten held nothing back when powering up. Instantly, everyone became alarmed. Most of all Trunks, who had never seen this side of his oldest and closest friend. By reflex alone Trunks powered up also. And spurred on by Goten's sudden ascension, he too achieved greater power than ever before. However, whether they realized it or not, they weren't the only ones in the room. Sitting in the spectator section, the mothers quickly let their feelings be known.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma yelled above the crackling of immense energies all around them, "What is Goten doing!?!?!?"

But there was no explanation to be had. In fact everyone sat, stunned in amazement at the power that these to teenagers were creating. Everyone watched to see who the first move would be made by. Everyone except Vegeta and Goku that is. The two sat, separated only by mere feet, locked in a stare. Both with the same expression on their faces. A small grin, the same grin that they themselves wore into battle each and every time. But before any boasts could be made by either man, the battle had already begun. And the boys were not holding back one bit. Simultaneously they attacked. It started with the usual sparing, each one testing the other. But this wasn't a test of strength; they were feeling each other out, seeing just how far the other wanted to go. In mere seconds first blood had been drawn by a direct hit to the face. While Goten may have shocked everyone with his rise to Super Sayian Two, it was still he who wiped the blood from his nose and mouth. He was beginning to become unfocused. Trunks was in his bulky form so Goten was quicker, but his strength! It was unbelievable! There was no restraint in it at all. Looking at the blood that now covered his sleeve, Goten became enraged. With one swift hit he knocks Trunks across the room. And as if some unseen hand had flipped a switch, they both made the same move. In sync it happened.

"_**Ka-Mah" **_Goten began.

"_**Big Bang"**_ Trunks mirrored.

"_**Ha- mah-ha!!!!"**_

"_**Attack!!!" **_ They finished together.

Both attacks launched at the same time. The others acted instantly. Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, grabbed everyone and got them out of harms way. Or as much as they could, given the attacks that had just transpired. The force knocked both men from their feet. Goten landed in the same area that all had been gathered at while eating. Trunks, however, had been knocked much farther. He arose in the shattered room that Bulma had set up for Vegeta. It wasn't exactly a trophy room, but it in fact was a small symbol of his Sayian heritage. In this room were the artifacts of Vegeta's past. His pod in which he came to earth. An exact replica of his father's uniform as King of Planet Vegeta. A holo-image of planet Vegeta itself, timed to its exact solar rotation; which displayed the daily, seasonal, and yearly rotations of planet Vegeta. Last but not least, was the armor in which Vegeta had fought in while under service to Frezia. The Sayian Armor complete with scouter.

Both fathers were by their son's side by the time they were standing. Vegeta, in rare form, actually displays a sense of emotion, of worry. It is this exact display of emotion that distracts him from the small sound and flashing light coming from the room. Trunks however, relativity unharmed save from a few bruises quickly takes note of his environment.

"Father..., I'm alright.. but what is that?" asked Trunks.

Following his outreached hand, Vegeta meets the point that holds Trunks gaze. It is the Sayian Armor. The blue of the fabric, in pristine condition. The armor, gleaming in the dim light. But it is not the uniform itself that has the father son combo startled. It's the scouter that is placed where it would sit on the face of a warrior. The very same scouter that Bulma had rebuilt to the exact specifications of the previous one. Complete with an infinite power cell. It was this cell in which enabled the events to follow to occur. For as Vegeta helped Trunks out of the ruined wall, and the sound of battle finally ceased, there came a low beeping. It beeped in time to the flashing lights of the scouter.

"What does it mean Father" Trunks asked.

"It...it...it's a message" Vegeta barely managed to get out.

Soon all were gathered in the shattered room of Vegeta's past. All eyes were on Vegeta as he instinctively put the scouter on in the familiar position. Not a sound could be heard from anyone, save the soft beeping of the scouter.

"It's a message" Vegeta said again.

"Vegeta, I don't understand" Bulma said "How could you be receiving a message from that thing?" "Who could possibly be sending a message?"

With all the strength he could muster, Vegeta manages to choke out;

"It's a Sayian..."

Chapter five

It had been over since the group received the message. And one thing was apparent, actions were about to be set into place. The message had been from a Sayian. A Sayian. How could that be? It was believed that long ago, all Sayians had been destroyed by Frezia. And the ones that remained in his employ, except for Vegeta had fallen in battle since. As far as Vegeta and the rest knew, the only ones with Sayian blood were standing in the same room at this very moment. But still, the scouter had been rebuilt flawlessly by Bulma. And sure enough, the same message continued to blink. The message itself was in the language of the Sayians. It held a brief message followed by a set of coordinates. The message read:

"Brothers and sisters, Frezia is dead. Your mission is no longer valid. Seek no further actions in his name, your mission is over. If you are receiveing this message, know this you are not alone. The Sayian race is all but lost. However if you receive this, locate a space worthy vessel and meet at the following coordinates; F19g6-T72-0095. There you will find answers to all your questions."

No name followed the message. Only the repetition of the coordinates. They all followed Bulma into the observatory. After punching the coordinates a silent hush fell over the room. There on screen was a planet. Not much bigger than earths moon. Yet there it was. Proof that the message, while not yet verified as being true, at least wasn't completely false. All eyes were on the Sayian part of the group. For so long, the thought had never occurred that there may be others. How could this be? It didn't seem possible. Hell it was something none of the others, Vegeta especially had ever even considered. All of a sudden the five men gathered in the room were no longer alone. it may have been something that didn't cross their minds much, and why would it? The thought of being alone is not a friendly one. Thus it had never occurred to the others to ponder on it in length. Save Vegeta who still couldn't seem to find his voice. Quickly debate over the validity of the message broke out among the others. With Chi-Chi and Bulma being the main detractors. For who had more to lose to this situation than these two? The total of the Sayian population of earth was gathered in that room. Sons and husbands alike, they were all these two women had. And now they were faced with an all too familiar situation. The fact that their loved ones, sons, fathers, were about to leave their side once again. And as is if almost fearing the inevitable, they held their tongues. Hoping against hope that for once, this situation would not have to have their involvement. But it was futile, and Bulma and Chi-Chi knew it. It was Goku that broke the silence.

"What do we do now Vegeta?" asked Goku. "How could there be other Sayians?" "We all know what happened to planet Vegeta, there was no one left."

Silence filled every corner of the room. Again all eyes were on Vegeta; after all he was the Prince of all Sayians. Though none said it, they all knew that it would be he who decided what to do about this message. And so they waited. Slowly Vegeta scanned the screen that flashed before them. Taking it all in. For at one time, he has also been a traveler of space. More than likely he knew better than anyone the positioning of the planet which they all now stared. After several long minutes, he finally spoke.

"I'm leaving in the morning, Bulma; make sure the ship is ready." saying nothing else, Vegeta leaves the room.

At once, as if Vegeta's words had been the proverbial icebreaker, everyone starts talking at once. Chi-Chi immediately starts demanding that all of her boys, Goku, Gohan, and Goten, are to go absolutely nowhere. In turn they start discussing the possibilities of what may be there. The others, Krillin, Roshi, Yamcha and the rest stared in silence. They felt for more than one reason that this was not a decision in which they had right to make suggestions. However, it was growing late, and there was much to be done. Despite his bravado and ego, Vegeta asked surprisingly little of his wife. And when he did, Bulma was not one to back down from a challenge. As the night wore on decisions were made. Followed by tears of both Chi-Chi and Bulma. Now more than ever, it was important to cherish these moments. The decision had already been made, and not going was not an option, for any of the Sayians. So Bulma made accommodations for all to stay the night. An easy task for the owners of capsule corp. Come morning it was time to say goodbyes.

"Uub" Goku said, I need you to stay here on earth. "If anything should happen when we go, it's up to you to protect everybody."

Uub stood in awed silence as his new task was delivered to him. Slowly, without words he nodded. Goku followed that with his goodbyes to Chi-Chi, Krillin, Roshi and the others. Gohan stood off from the others with Videl, and surprising Piccolo. He had decided to stay to continue to train Uub in Goku's absence. However, he did allow Gohan and Videl their privacy as they said their goodbyes.

"Gohan" Videl began...

""Videl, stop" Gohan interrupted. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you."

And fearing the worst, Gohan felt compelled to ask a question he had been planning to wait two years to ask. All eyes were on him as he knelt down to one knee.

"Videl, I love you, and I always will" Gohan said with compassion, "The stars themselves couldn't compare to the light you have brought into my life." "Without you, I could never be complete." "You are my everything Videl, my light, my sun, my love." "Words can't even begin to describe the way you make me feel, if only they could." "Then maybe I could tell you just how much you mean to me." "But until then, I will live every day trying to prove to you my love; if only you will give me the chance."

On one knee, everyone waited with baited breath for Videl's reply. Hercule however was for lack of a better word, freaking out. But even he knew to have enough respect for the events unfolding before him. While he may not have had a ring, it mattered not. The words themselves were enough to move even the sternest of the crowd. As proved by Piccolo himself as a smile broke out across his face. The boy that he had once cared so much about was now a man. But make no mistake; the moment was lost on no one, Videl especially. How could, she wondered, this moment be any more perfect? here in the morning mist, the sun just rising, with those closest to her. It filled her with emotions. Embarrassment made her face cloud with red, causing her to blush. Gohan had never been one for public affection. Especially around her father. But all shyness aside, she was engulfed in pure bliss. Friends and family surrounded her on the moment of the most important decision of her life.

"Gohan" she said tearfully, "I could never imagine anyone in my life other than you, OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!!!!!!"

Shock and relief washed through all in the crowd. But it wasn't long until they all remembered why they were gathered. And soon, the goodbyes were in their final stages, as the quintet prepared to leave. The others all had their reasons for not going, yet prominent among them was their heritage. Plain and simple, the others just weren't Sayians. And so, with the last goodbye said, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten all made their way into the craft. And a new journey was about to begin.

Chapter Six


End file.
